Completa y desesperadamente
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Es verano y Baz puede volver a su casa luego de un año escolar intenso en donde Simon no lo dejó en paz. Necesitaba un momento a solas para asumir sus sentimientos... o masturbarse para olvidarlos. ¿Tendrá éxito intentando no pensar en la única persona a la que no puede dejar de ver hasta en sueños? / SnowBaz, basado en el capítulo 33


Leí _Fangirl_ hace menos de un mes, y cuando conocí a Simon y Baz quedé absolutamente enamorada de ellos. Mi sorpresa fue grande al enterarme de la existencia de _Carry On_ y fuí como loca a leerlo. Tres días después ya era un total fan del mundo de Watford. Y creo que no me equivoco al decir que mi personaje favorito es Baz. Hay tanto dentro de él y detrás de su máscara de imperturbabilidad que lo hacen tan interesante.

Éste fanfic está basado en una frase del capítulo 33 (de Baz) que dice:

" _Me di cuenta de ello en quinto. Cuando Snow me seguía como un cachorrito atado a mis tobillos. Cuando no me concedía ni un solo momento de soledad para poder_ _asumir mis sentimientos o intentar silenciarlos masturbándome. (Cosa que intenté durante el verano. Sin éxito.)"_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Carry On pertencen a Rainbow Rowell, su escritora.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Completa y desesperadamente**

Snow no me dejó en paz durante todo el año escolar. Me siguió a todas partes de la escuela, incluso en el baño. Fue inmensamente difícil escapar a las Catacumbas de noche para poder alimentarme con él detrás mío. Necesitaba un respiro de Simon Snow cuanto antes; más que nada porque su presencia constante no me dejaba pensar claramente, ni me daba el lugar para poder entender qué me pasaba.

El verano me dio ese espacio. Estar en mi casa todo el día sin tener que recordar a Snow y sin verlo merodeando detrás de todos los malditos rincones fue un alivio. Los primeros días estaba tan perseguido con que saliera de cualquier lado que miraba dos veces cada vez que cruzaba una puerta. En retrospectiva creo que me costaba un poco dejar atrás todo lo que había pasado durante el período escolar.

Fue el peor de los años desde que estoy en Watford. Ya era suficientemente malo compartir habitación con el idiota de Snow, con su espíritu salvador y de _hacer lo correcto,_ que tanto me irrita de él. Ese chico tuvo que haber nacido en Estados Unidos, no puedo creer como es inglés y tenga el discurso de lo correcto en su vocabulario diario. Como si esto fuera poco; tengo al Hechicero detrás de mis pasos y a mi familia pretendiendo que levante el estigma caído sobre nuestro apellido. No quiero ser el juguete ni la pieza de nadie, pero es imposible pretender aquello cuando el mundo mágico siempre fue un tablero de ajedrez.

Y Snow también es una pieza de ese juego. El Hechicero lo tiene como la mejor arma contra nosotros, porque es un niño que parece común y corriente pero que puede explotar ni bien lo ponga en la situación que necesite. No puedo pelear contra eso. Y tampoco se si quiero verdaderamente.

Ésa ha sido la peor parte de este año. Cuando tienes a tu némesis de compañero de cuarto que no te deja solo ni un segundo, intentando desbaratar tus supuestos planes, es difícil poder pensar con claridad. Y si El Hechicero se diera cuenta de lo que siento, sería aún peor. Nunca podría ganar si saben lo que me pasa. Y el maldito Snow andando ahí, con su perfecta novia y su súper inteligente mejor amiga.

Lo único que quiero es que me deje en paz. Que no me siga más, que desaparezca de este mundo. Intenté herirlo tres veces este año pero no funcionaron ninguna de ellas. Al principio sólo quería asustarlo, pero él interpreta todo como intentos de infructuosa maldad contra _el lado del bien._ Detesto su lógica binaria.

Sin embargo, no pude deshacerme de él y creo que tampoco lo quería realmente. Estaba tan desesperado durante el año por quitármelo de encima que no medí consecuencias. Pensándolo bien, tuve suerte de que en todas esas oportunidades Snow no saliera herido fatalmente. Aunque deteste su sonrisa de _estoy a salvo porque hice lo correcto y el universo me benefició,_ creo que tampoco podría soportar haberlo visto morir.

Así mi vida, así mi año. Es desesperante saber que quieres matar y salvar al mismo tiempo a una persona que de a ratos te resulta desesperante y otras tantas, inmensamente atractiva. Ese último pensamiento me sacó de mis casillas cuando lo descubrí. Estaba odiado con el mundo en mi cama cuando miré a Snow dormir. Y el recuerdo de cada una de las cosas que sabía sobre él aplastó mis pensamientos, llegándome como un grifo de magia abierto.

Quizá por eso quise verlo muerto. Porque era más fácil dejar de amarlo cuando no estaba. Pero también era inmensamente difícil saber que le había hecho daño. Estuve atascado en un espiral sin resolución durante todo quinto año. Y ahora, que son las vacaciones de verano y por fin puedo librarme de Snow por tres meses, no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

Desearía erradicar este sentimiento de mi mente. Pero creo que el problema reside en que no está allí. Debe estar enraizado en todo mi corazón, como si fueran las raíces de un árbol que se hicieron carne con mi cuerpo. Y no puedo arrancarlas sin quitarme el corazón.

Ahora que estoy en mi casa, solo, puedo intentar pensar. Aclarar lo que siento. ¿Quiero morderlo o besarlo? Tener que decidir me estuvo matando y ahora ya no quiero pensar en eso más. Simplemente quiero recostarme en mi cama, ésa que nunca sentí verdaderamente mía, y mirar el techo. Quizá incluso pueda despejar mi mente y dejar de recordar esa desesperante cara llena de pecas y sonrisas.

Es tan irónico que ahora que estoy solo no pueda dejar de pensar sobre lo que pasó. Durante el año intenté escabullirme, estar en la habitación sin Snow, o quedarme más en las Catacumbas, pero el _idiota elegido_ no me dejó un maldito segundo solo. Quizá aún pueda olvidarme de él y poder desear a otra persona. Quizá ahora que finalmente estoy solo, haya una solución para mi dilema sin salida.

Mis manos están sobre mi pecho y mis ojos fijos en las gárgolas talladas en la cama. He hecho esto muchas veces, pero me tiembla el cuerpo con el miedo de que un pensamiento erróneo se cuele en en una rendija de mi mente y ocupe todo el lugar que no le quiero permitir. Mis piernas se abren lentamente, dejando un lugar en la cama para que mis manos tomen el mando de mi cuerpo.

Mi ropa es cómoda, uso unos pijamas de seda que mi madrastra me regaló durante la Navidad pasada. Los pantalones son suaves y acarician mi piel con tanta calidez que es imposible pensar lo frío que estoy, aunque esa temperatura tenga que ver con otra cosa. Sin embargo, por más frío que esté, no puedo evitar sentir que me consumo, que ardo, que mi piel se calienta y me hace explotar.

Mis manos ya no están sobre mi pecho. Bajaron hacia el borde de mi pantalón. Una subió de nuevo y desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa. Mi piel no parece tan fría cuando mis sentimientos arden así.

 _No pienses en él._

Mi boca se abre en un jadeo silencioso cuando los dedos acarician un pezón, el cual inmediatamente se pone rígido y me roba el aliento. Abajo, la otra mano sigue jugueteando con el cordón de los pantalones y no se atreve a ir más allá. El temor es que si lo hace; si yo traspaso esa línea, y _ese_ pensamiento ocupa mi mente, no voy a tener más excusas ni oportunidades de escapar de él.

 _No pienses en él._

Mi mano traspasa el pantalón. Acaricio arriba de la ropa interior. Siento ese calor tan impropio, esa sensación de consumirme en un infierno que me derrite pero también me encanta. Aprieto los ojos, es difícil apartar el pensamiento de mi cabeza, está ahí, burbujeando por salir, pero no debo dejarlo. Cuando mi mano traspase la ropa interior y toque mi piel voy a olvidarme de él.

 _No pienses en Snow._

Ambos pezones están tiesos, no duelen, pero son sensibles de una forma que nunca llegaré a comprender. Me producen unas cosquillas que se resbalan hacia mi estómago, hacia mi entrepierna. Me es tan difícil pensar y ya no quiero hacerlo más.

El cabello me cae en la cara, me nubla la vista y no lo aparto, porque no tengo la suficiente fuerza, ni ninguna mano disponible. Abro la boca en un gemido silencioso cuando esa sensación tan conocida de mi mano aferrándose a la piel caliente entre mis piernas me asalta. La sensación hormigueante de placer que sube por mi estómago cuando mi mano acaricia mi erección desnuda es tan intensa, tan visceral, que me obligó a poner un hechizo de silenciamiento una vez. Ahora lo agradezco, porque si bien no soy muy ruidoso, no puedo evitar gemir en voz alta cuando el primer pensamiento se cuela en mi cabeza.

 _No pienses en Simon Snow._

Pero lo hago. Y mi ritmo cardíaco se dispara. Por Dios, tengo un corazón ahí, latiendo por él y _vivo._

 _Estoy vivo._

No se que significa todo esto, quizá la mitad más viva de mí haya decidido salir mientras me toco para recordarme que tengo un corazón que sigue latiendo y que el calor ausente en mi piel vuelve. Y todo se pone más intenso cuando pienso en él.

Snow acostado en su cama, mirándome con esa cara risueña que tanto me desquicia, para bien o para mal. Snow y su expresión desafiante, ésa que me lanza cuando me quiere hacer ver que no se va a achicar frente a mí. Y yo sucumbo, porque quiero verlo arder debajo de mí **,** pero también _sobre mí,_ y esa mirada parece ser la que está más cerca de subyugarme.

Me muerdo los labios. Puedo sentir el líquido preseminal en la punta de mi erección y se que es el final. Lo sé porque las imágenes, las fantasías, y los sueños sobre Snow se agolpan en mi cabeza uno detrás del otro.

—Snow… —gimo, mordiendo mi labio tan fuerte que creo que podría perforarlo.

Y es él. Siempre fue él. Lo deseo tanto como deseo que me deje en paz. Quiero tenerlo sobre mi cuerpo y debajo de mí al mismo tiempo. Quiero destruirlo y hacerlo jadear. Necesito verlo arder y que me queme con él.

A veces deseo morirme. Terminar mi dolor y el sufrimiento acabando con mi vida, librando al mundo de mí. Pero lo único que quiero es que Simon Snow me bese. Quiero morir besando a Simon Snow.

—Simon —gimo una vez más y lo pierdo todo.

Su rostro, su cuerpo dorado y sus miles de pecas. Sus piernas abiertas, su cuerpo desnudo. Sus manos acariciando mi cabello, torturando mis pezones, llevándome al orgasmo. Su sonrisa cuando me viera acabar. Mi sonrisa cuando le diera a él lo que quisiera.

 _No puedo dejar de pensar en él._

Es el fin. Siento como el clímax se tensiona en mi vientre, se acumula poderosamente en un torrente irrefrenable de pasión. Me hormiguea todo el cuerpo y me obliga a arquearme.

 _No puedo dejar de pensar en él._

Y me arqueo, cuando el orgasmo me atraviesa como una flecha. Mi cabeza se hunde en la almohada y mi boca se abre en una mueca gigante, con un gemido lastimero, perdido, dominado. Las sensaciones recorren mis extremidades, calmandome mientras intento respirar, pero aún hay más latigazos de electricidad y mi propio desastre manchandome. Y lo único que quiero es estar con él.

 _No puedo dejar de pensar en Snow._

Estoy malditamente perdido. Lo sabía antes, pero quería intentar escapar a él una vez más. No puedo dejar de ser una pieza del mundo mágico, no puedo huir de mi familia, ni del Hechicero, ni de Snow. Pero tampoco quiero hacerlo. Si puedo estar cerca de él como un enemigo, tendré que resignarme a mi papel de antagonista.

Simon cree que él es el bien, _el lado correcto,_ y me ve como su opuesto. Pero yo también confío en mis convicciones y acepto mi papel. Si ser su enemigo me permite verlo todas las noches dormir, contar sus infinitas pecas y guardar esas imágenes para mis fantasías solitarias, voy a aceptarlo como mi premio de consolación. Lo único que nadie puede quitarme.

Ya no puedo escapar más a lo que mi corazón tiene enraizado. Está tan enterrado en él que sacarlo implicaría deshacerme de todo. La verdad me obliga a asumir lo que siento. Y ya no hay más huecos por donde evadirme.

 _No puedo dejar de pensar en Simon Snow. Porque estoy completa y desesperadamente enamorado de él._


End file.
